


A Chandelier

by MyrddinDerwydd



Series: 30 Days of Dragon Age [12]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mages and Templars, Skyhold, War Table (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/pseuds/MyrddinDerwydd
Summary: Is it a comfort or not, Cullen?Writing Masterpost, organized by main character.





	A Chandelier

He remembered the first time he noticed it, looming over their heads like a tentacled behemoth in the War Room. He’d nearly drawn steel on reflex, and Leliana had laughed at his obliviousness.

Now the great chandelier had grown on him, its massive roots arching overhead for hours as they discussed troop movements and argued over the Inquisition’s strategies. Josephine thought it a charming disaster, but like the matching oak of the War Table below, it reminded him of how long Skyhold had stood. The weight of history behind them, a strong shield at their backs.

Cullen shook his head, grinning ruefully at his own boyish optimism. The sun had not yet risen, and here he was pacing around the War Room. He rolled his shoulders, working at a kink in his neck.

The faint glow of the everburning candles above him provided only enough light to avoid tripping over the table’s roots - not enough to see well. That wild mage, Solas, had acted as though it was simplicity itself to do so, but then refused Josephine’s request for a candle of her own with a polite bluntness that was baffling.

He caught himself scowling, and chuckled as he rubbed the wrinkles from his brow and the grit from his eyes. Breakfast. A bite of food would serve him well, and then he could begin the morning’s rounds. The flame in his lantern flickered as he lifted it from the War Table, and he glanced up again at the unwavering lights in the rooted chandelier above him.

Templar or no, he would never truly understand mages.


End file.
